


【Callum/Eddie】Backstage Rumor（RPS）

by imelaine



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imelaine/pseuds/imelaine





	【Callum/Eddie】Backstage Rumor（RPS）

“唇与杯距离虽短，但其间却有种种失败。”  
There is many a slip between the cup and the lip.  
意为：天有不测风云。

“Eddie，过来一下。”  
化妆间里Callum这么叫他。今天剧组要拍宣传照，他们都熬了几天没好好休息，大脑贴着崩溃边缘负隅顽抗了好久才强撑着不让自己昏睡在工作室里。  
Eddie捂着嘴打了个呵欠，迷迷糊糊递过去一个眼神——怎么了？  
靠在门板上的人展开一个有点诡谲的笑容，嘴里露出八颗牙齿：“小事，借我五分钟。”  
——前提是你得记得把时间还给我。  
Eddie心有不满，却仍然顶着众人见怪不怪的目光，脚步诚实地向Callum走过去。  
Zoe把他们两个人的友谊描述为“黏糊糊的蜜糖兄弟”，当然，友谊是对外的说法——情投意合，一见如故，诸如此类的理由被当事人搪塞得轻车熟路——至于对内的说法，大概能简单粗暴地形容为：他们搞在一起了。

Callum曾经很认真地对Eddie说：“我感觉我自己像在做梦。”  
当时两个人挤挤挨挨蹭在酒店的床上，呼吸纠缠有点擦枪走火，Eddie以一个不太优雅的姿势勾着他的脖颈，问：“你是指哪一方面？”  
“两个方面都是。和你。”Callum俯下身把小半张脸埋进他的肩窝，两个人刚进行过唾液交换运动，他的嘴唇又湿又软，碾在皮肤上还有点暧昧的意味。Callum的声音闷闷的，带着点笑意，调侃道：“Eddie，你脸红了。”

平心而论，几乎没什么人曾对他提及过这个问题，Callum是第一个，如果不出意外，也会是最后一个。  
他们的相遇和大多演员一样乏善可陈，见面时礼貌寒暄，下了场却三缄其口、参商不见。  
转折的契机Eddie已记不太清，大概是某天等戏时两人凑在角落里聊天打诨，他提起自己职业生涯里大大小小试镜被拒的经历，讲到忘我时开始手舞足蹈，然后在对方有点戏谑的视线下，光速红了脸。  
Callum用了个不太合时宜的词形容了当下进入僵直状态的Eddie，他发誓自己绝对没有任何越线的想法，但一切就像试镜时的那个吻——正确的时机、恰到好处的气氛，水到渠成。  
两人的对话在下一瞬间戛然而止，随着沉默缓慢发酵Callum条件反射地开始心慌。他在大脑里寻找各种理由妄想扳回一成，比如面部神经和大脑的关联，又比如肾上腺素作用的过程，总之语气含蓄又委婉，夹带在对话间的停顿和空隙里，好似这时候才想起要照顾对方的情绪。  
最后他索性破罐子破摔，把Eddie的脸红总结为“五感比常人发达，对演艺道路发展百利而无一害。”

但很多事情并不总像它表面呈现的那样真实，Eddie不可置否，因为当时Callum说这段话的语气远不如他表现的那么气象万千。Eddie坐在左手边看他，注意到他的手掌在半空中顿了顿，而后略有纠结地落在自己的膝盖上，收紧，又松开。  
这个动作表示了什么意思他很清楚，所以事情也正如Eddie所料的发生了——他捂了捂脸抛下一句“好吧，好的，谢谢你的夸奖。”，声音像丢进油锅里的肉，冒着滋滋作响的泡。  
Callum缩回手：“我的意思是……我说的都是真的。”  
Eddie含含糊糊发出一句“我相信你”的嘀咕，接着连耳朵都变得滚烫。

——————

Callum看到Eddie向自己走过来时有种意料之中的骄傲，他伸出手从背后拿出一块方巾，递到对方手里。  
“用这块。”他对着Eddie笑了笑。  
“好吧，不过，为什么？”Eddie略有疑惑地从上衣口袋里抽出一块深蓝色的，对上Callum狡黠的目光，“它坏了吗？”  
“NO——只是这块更好看。”  
“......说真的，告诉我真相，Callum.”  
“这块是酒红色的。”Callum实话实说，“我想，更衬你的肤色。”  
“噢——”Eddie故意拖长了音回答，也不知听没听进去。总之他把原本的那块方巾重新折好放进口袋里，没料刚转身又被Callum重新拽回身边。  
“事实上，我的领带也是酒红色的。”Callum对他眨了眨眼，“所以——”  
Eddie露出一个惊讶的表情：“真的吗，Callum，说实话你是不是谎报年龄了。”  
于是得到了对方的答复：“如果两人的主体服饰和配饰色彩搭配一致，则暗示了他们的情侣关系。礼仪第一课，Brother.”  
这一瞬间Eddie的脑海里横向飘过“以公谋私”四个大字，他想了想又觉得自己不该那么较真，只好丢下一个无奈的眼神：“我不觉得Theseus会希望你这么做。”  
面对他的反抗Callum无所忌惮，他凑到Eddie耳边轻轻落下一句——  
“我不知道Theseus Scamander会不会这么做，但Callum Turner绝对会，而且他爱惨了。”

面对他这样粘哒哒的无赖情话Eddie已经见怪不怪，他之前问过Callum为什么会来试镜Theseus这个角色，对方回答“除了《哈利波特》之外还有个更重要的理由。”，因为Callum在高中时是个“放肆无礼”又“叛逆”的“坏男孩”，他这样形容自己。  
Eddie心里暗笑，“没错，你跟Theseus简直来自于两个截然不同的宇宙”，只是这句话最终他也没能说出口。  
那天剧组杀青，两个人都喝了点酒，进电梯时空间逼仄，他们把脸埋在帽子的阴影里然后被人群推挤到对方面前。  
暖光从头顶打下来，空气反射着把衣角碾出一层薄薄的褶皱，Eddie意识到自己的鼻尖快要碰上Callum的侧脸，他被迫观察着他的神色，连同睫毛细微的颤动和瞳孔缓慢放大的过程，一切都慌乱得叫他心神不宁，Eddie几乎能感受到呼吸黏连之下的暗潮涌动。  
不知道是不是巧合，在那一层出电梯的只有他们两人，Eddie在对方跟自己道别后下意识做了个挽留的手势，结果指尖擦过Cellum的袖口又拐了个弯按到门把上，那一声带过的“咔哒”上锁反而显得愈发空旷。  
Eddie整个人背靠门板倚着，他更晕眩了，却能明确在一片混沌中意识到自己错过了什么。就是这样的时刻，仿佛心也被重力拖拽着一路沉到脚底，突然开始难过、开始心痛，一种荒诞又写实的焦虑直挺挺地向他袭来。  
等一阵一阵的心悸过去大概只有十秒，Eddie眨了眨眼睛从情绪漩涡里挣出来，再等身体和头脑彻底冷静的时候外面突然传来一小簇拥挤的脚步声，就像是给了他再次打开门的理由。  
那一刻两个人都没来得及收拾好脸上的表情，后果是，血管里酒精蒸腾后的热烈、欲望、冲动都从凝视彼此的眼睛里倾斜而出。他们看彼此就像看着镜子里的自己一样，酩酊大醉，心甘情愿落进陷阱里，任由惯性拖累保持已久的原则。  
但这时候都变得无关紧要了。  
不如说，又有什么是更重要的呢？

情欲上头后的步骤谁都无师自通，Eddie没能说完一个单字就被Callum强按着肩膀抵到门板上接吻。  
他的动作凶狠又急躁，却收获了另一半同等力度的迎合。那些曾经交换过的无法预知的话题走向，分享过有意无意的肢体接触，和脱口而出的每一个字节都像是为此而长久铺垫的序章。  
Callum牢牢把着他，手指从Eddie的脖颈滑落到心口，轻轻按了按，最终慢慢吞吞往下探过去。他长得高，这样的姿势就像把Eddie整个人拢在怀里，于是便也顺利成章地在禁锢下把彼此的衣服从身上褪下来。  
“你想干你的弟弟吗？”Eddie大概真的喝的有点多，以至于Callum都不确定他在清醒时能否平静着说完这句话的一半。他把自己的唇重新贴上去，不轻不重在他的上面啃了一口，留下一个浅粉的印子。  
“我们是合法情侣。”Callum顺着刚才的位置吻下去，他用了点力气，Eddie的脖颈就往后仰起，讲话时喉结细细地颤动着，舌面抵在皮肤上能感受到血液的温热。  
“合……合什么法了？”  
“巫师法律。”  
Eddie红着眼瞪他，脸上的雀斑在这个角度下看起来像白面包上的莓果酱，往皮肤上湿热地抹了一层。Callum想把曾经那句话重新翻出来倒一遍，思考了有两秒钟，最终还是换了个方式。  
Callum对Eddie说，魔法部的傲罗确实都是坏东西，他要把你放进他的法律里。  
——条例随性又松散，或许怎么都理不干净，连立法程序都是一时兴起，但你就是规则里的一切。

屋内没开灯，不知道从哪里透进来的光波及到Eddie的脚踝，它们难以抑制地打着颤。他感觉自己像站在一片云上，底下是流动的水，Callum则是这片柔软上唯一的支点。  
Callum含着他的阴茎，用嘴帮他弄了出来，高潮的时候他扣着Eddie的腰，看着对方的身体都被染成粉色，口腔里无意识漏出几声喘息。有那么几秒Callum觉得自己简直是个慷慨情圣，谁能想到他居然愿意给一个男人口交，甚至还心甘情愿不索取什么。爱真他妈伟大。  
他们在最后温柔地分享呼吸，Callum半真半假地凑到Eddie耳边说了句：“你可以把我的脸当作蹦床。*”  
于是对方如他所愿慢慢红了脸，又忍着极度的不好意思，大概还有些许愧疚夹杂羞愤，说完了反驳的话。  
“我真希望我的眼睛有截图功能。”  
“你说什么？”Callum没明白，又问了一遍，“这是什么意思？”  
往往在这种时刻他的求知欲才会变得尤为强盛，Eddie有点好笑他们两个人居然进行了一场无意义的对话。  
“我不知道。”  
“你就当是爱情傻子的胡言乱语吧。”

————

电影上映后的很长一段时间他们都不再有更亲密的接触，一行人为了跑宣传在飞机和保姆车上消磨了大部分时光，得了空闲埋头就睡，醒来后又要马不停蹄赶往下一场采访或电台节目。  
于是像所有热恋期的情侣一样，他们把分享爱意当成了一种隐秘的游戏，有时候是在后台，有时候是在舞台上不被注意的角落，即便是摄影机全方位监控的空间里，也总能被两人找到喘息的间隙。一个人发出呼唤，而另一个回应共鸣，越危险，越刺激，就越具体。  
刚开始尝试的时候难免慌乱，Eddie接受到对方的目光，一边注意周围人的话题走向一边把眼睛瞟向对角线的那端，直到眼神交合在一起，那些扯着他的情绪都裂开了，又重新拼凑成下一次触摸的契机。  
久而久之就连牵手也不是什么太大的问题，他们会故意选择距离彼此最远的位置就座，同一张沙发，南辕北辙。可手指在丝绒布料上的每一寸摩挲都化为隐喻的所指，目的明确，有时缓慢有时稍纵即逝，他们在遮掩的过程里获得了偷欢的成就感，指甲刮过对方的掌心，指腹点上对方的手背，甜蜜被折叠进谁都注意不到的瞬间里暗藏玄机。  
Eddie最喜欢的是休息室和车后座，总之一切能让Callum坦然入眠的空间都会成为他作恶的地盘。  
某一次剧组在英国本土宣传，脱口秀间隙时他们回到后台休息，Callum脱了西装躺倒在沙发上几乎是立刻就睡了过去，和他同样疲惫的还有Jude。总之两人霸占了休息间的一左一右两张临时床铺，余下的人便去到隔壁。  
空调出风口就在头顶，呼啦啦吹起叶板上绑的两条细绳。Eddie是最后一个离开的，他目光在室内转了圈，落在Callum一起一伏的胸膛和椅背上挂着的西装。  
按照常理，这个时候他应该要绅士、体贴、把外套给对方盖上，然后轻轻合上门走出这间屋子。  
然而他没有。  
估计谁看到他后续的举动都会笑掉大牙，估计还能拍张照留念往互联网发散……Eddie脑袋里胡乱想着，然后用西装遮住自己和Callum的大半身体，在他的嘴唇上印下一个吻。  
简直就是现实版睡美人，Eddie Redmayne那颗充满想象力的小脑袋在看到对方微微翘起的嘴角后短暂地停止了运作。  
“你居然装睡？！”他压低了声音凑到Callum耳边。  
“我没有。但你亲我了。”  
“是的。”Eddie大方承认，“Callum Turner，你脸红了。”  
这应该被登上《泰晤士报》的头版头条。  
“……我没有。”  
他现在需要一场绝对的胜利。  
于是Eddie又在Callum的唇角亲了一口。  
“你有。”

————————————  
*把我的脸当成蹦床=Use my face as a trampoline=口交


End file.
